Itachi's Birthday
by Eevzee
Summary: Just a simple story I wrote on a rainy day. It explains Itachi's birthday and what I think happens each and every time it comes around!


**Itachi's Birthday**

By Eevzee

Itachi opened the door to the Akatsuki HQ and stepped inside. He'd just came back from a long and tiring mission with his partner Kisame. Itachi was so tired of these meaningless tasks of picking up items that had been lost or recovering the kyuubi for Pein's plan to take over. All of the while Itachi was thinking about how much he regretted joining the Akatsuki, Kisame was chuckling to himself for he knew something Itachi was completely clueless about. As soon as Itachi flipped on the light-

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ITACHI!!" the members yelled as they popped out of random places. Itachi looked questionably at the nine other members clad in menacing black cloaks. _I'm surrounded by idiots _Itachi thought. He walked right on past the group of excited ninjas and off to his room. Tobi, the fun loving, orange masked nuisance stopped him before he got the chance to escape from the party hats and fun things he hated so much.

"Itachi-kun! Come celebrate with us! It's not every day that some one turns twenty." Tobi added a smile to his voice and he jumped up and down like a jack rabbit.

"I hate parties Tobi, you dumbass. Leave me alone." Itachi scowled. Just then Deidara joined in the fuss.

"Come on Itachi, un. You know I hate you, but I love parties so get your ass out here and have some fun once in a while." He scowled back at the sharingan eyed man. Itachi sighed and decided it would be best to join them, otherwise he'd hear about it later from Kisame.

"Finally something fun to do around here." Konan stretched and sat down at the snack bar. She began to nibble on the chips that had been set out. Tobi bounced over to Itachi and held his arms out for a hug.

"Tobi is a good boy! Itachi needs a hug!" He stepped closer to Itachi who held out a kunai.

"Hug me Tobi, and I swear to freakin God I'll kill you." Itachi growled.

"But-but-but." Tobi whined. He whimpered and ran over to Deidara who was _trying_ to prepare the food for everyone. Tobi clung onto Deidara's arm and cried.

"Sempai, Itachi's being mean!"

"Get off me, un." Deidara said calmly.

"Make him stop Sempai!" Tobi blubbered.

"I said, GET OFF ME, UN!" Deidara flung his arm around in a desperate attempt to dislodge Tobi. "UN, UN, UN, UN, UN, UN, UN! GET OFF!!!"

"Will you two shut up!" Pein yelled and hit Deidara over the head with a frying pan. Deidara wobbled back and forth for a minute before saying;

"Good night." And he collapsed to the floor. Konan lit up then.

"Who's gonna get the food out then?" She asked.

"I'll do it!" Tobi sprung right up and grabbed the cake that was sitting on the counter. He set it on the table and called the members over.

Itachi sat at the table with a party hat on, courtesy of Tobi and the members sang happy birthday to Itachi. He was seriously pissed at Kisame when he'd found out all of this was his idea. Tobi held out a piece of cake to Itachi who glared at him.

"I hate cake Tobi. Give it to some one else." Itachi looked over at Pein who sweatdropped.

"Just take it." Kisame smiled. "You'll like it, I swear."

"You can't tell me what to do." Itachi smirked.

"But I can." Pein glared at Itachi. "Eat the damn cake or I'll have to have Tobi room with you for a month."

"Oh God no!" Itachi's eyes widened. He ended up devouring the cake in less than two minutes. "Wow. That was really good; who made this?"

"I did." Deidara had finally recovered from his whack to the head.

- - -

Itachi was now surrounded by a bunch of idiots with dumb gifts. Tobi thought it would be a good idea to have Kisame pass out the presents so Kisame gathered up all the stuff at his feet so he could hand each colorful wrapped items to his beloved friend. Itachi received the first package and read the tag; Sasori.

Inside the box was a small puppet and a scroll with the instructions on how to learn the Puppet Mastery jutsu. The puppet was fragile looking but yet strong enough to not be crushed by a bolder. Itachi looked over at Sasori who still had the same blank expression he always had.

"Let me guess, you made this." Itachi snickered.

"Yes I did. I even wrote down the instructions just for you." Sasori sighed. Kisame passed Itachi the next gift which was from Konan.

In the blue wrapping was a new t-shirt that read; 'I scare even my own family'. Itachi eyed the shirt with curiosity. Konan smiled slightly.

"I thought you'd like something nice to show off. The saying fits you too." Konan said between sips of her tea. The third box was from Hidan. Sure enough, inside was a Jashinist Bible and a Jashin necklace.

"Um, thanks but no thanks Hidan." Itachi carefully wrapped up the box and tossed it at Hidan who angrily stormed out of the room, slamming the door as per usual. The fourth box was from Pein. Inside the small, carefully wrapped package was a set of contact lenses.

"So you don't run into things." Pein sighed when Itachi gave him a questioning look. Pein shook his head solemnly at Itachi. Kisame looked to be holding back a laugh when he showed Itachi the next gift. It was a tall rectangular box with a huge re ribbon on the top. The tag read; From Tobi To Itachi.

"What the hell?" Itachi poked the box. It was heavy and from what Itachi could tell, it smelled rather odd. He poked the box one more time. The sides of the box fell and Tobi pounced out, giving Itachi a big bear hug that just about crushed Itachi's spine.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ITACHI!!!" Tobi squealed.

After Tobi's scary gift, Itachi never really felt much up to opening the rest. He just thought it would be his best bet to stay away from everyone else. Itachi grabbed a clean pair of boxers and headed to his own personal shower. To Itachi, the hot water felt good on his frigid skin. After being hugged by Tobi he'd have to scrub his whole body to get the overpowering cheap cologne smell off. His mind strayed to Kisame and how much he really had to thank him. If it wasn't for Kisame, he'd never have realized that he had so many friends and people who cared about him.

The soft large bed seemed to pull at the strings in Itachi's head. All he wanted to do was sleep; sleep and get away from al the clutter and disorder of the other members every time his birthday came around. Instead of sleeping though, Kisame had sat down on his sharingan eyed partner's bed.

"I'm sorry Itachi-san. Really. I am." Kisame frowned looking at the floor. He felt so ashamed of how he had exploited Itachi's birthday.

It's okay Kisame. It's not like you were trying to make a point." Itachi frowned as well like he usually did. Not 'cause he was mad but because he wasn't entirely sure of what Kisame's intentions were.

"Yea," Kisame sweatdropped. "I wasn't making a point. Ha ha ha." he laughed nervously. He **did** have a point to Itachi's party, but he feared that if he told his friend that it would upset him. Itachi eyed the man with shark like features as he looked around guiltily.

"What was your point Kisame?" Itachi asked. He knew when he was being lied to.

"Well…" Kisame mumbled. "I-I-I-" Kisame stuttered. Itachi was becoming irritated.

"What is it Kisame? Spit it out." He ordered.

"Itachi-san, the truth is…" Kisame paused for a short second. "I REALLY, **REALLY **LIKE YOU" he blurted then, as he realized what he'd said, covered his mouth. Itachi couldn't believe his ears. Was he going deaf too or did Kisame just say that he loved him?

"What did you say Kisame?" Itachi asked.

"I'm in love with you Itachi-chan." Kisame looked away ashamed at what he'd said. Kisame was fidgeting with one of the corners on Itachi's black and green bedspread. Itachi plopped himself down next to Kisame who just couldn't stop fidgeting and blushing, all the while looking so ashamed it even made Itachi feel bad.

WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? THAT'S WHERE MY DEAR READERS COME IN! MESSAGE ME WITH YOUR ENDING AND IF I USE IT, I'LL NOT ONLY GIVE YOU CREDIT, BUT I'LL ADD YOU TO MY TWO NEW MEMBERS TRILOGY!!


End file.
